


El precio que tengo que pagar

by pasivagresiva



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Cabaret, Angst, M/M, POV First Person, Past Child Abuse, Prostitution, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasivagresiva/pseuds/pasivagresiva
Summary: Takashima quería salvar a Yuu de su constante ejecución pública. Sin embargo, ¿cómo hacerlo cuando no ha sido el moreno quien hizo el nudo y Takashima no posee armas para cortar la soga?Un AU ambientado en un cabaret, e inspirado "ligeramente" en la canción y videoclip "Mr. Brightside" de The Killers.
Relationships: Aoi/Uruha (the GazettE), Reita/Ruki (the GazettE)





	El precio que tengo que pagar

Culpo a Reita de haberme sumido en aquel antro de la perdición. En aquel vórtice sin un aparente final más que la estrepitosa caída y el sonido de los huesos rompiéndose contra el asfalto que algunos llaman "amor".

Éramos dos jóvenes solitarios de clase media, media baja. Teníamos que trabajar para conseguir el pan de cada día, pero como no teníamos familias que mantener, sólo teníamos que mantenernos con vida a nosotros mismo. Y eso, para seguir trabajando.

Era un círculo vicioso y enfermizo. Trabajábamos para comer, y comíamos para trabajar. Lo mismo con dormir y cuidar de nuestra salud. El espacio que nos quedaba para el ocio no era excesivo, pero al menos yo lo ocupaba para ponerme al día con las lecturas que me interesaban. El mayor regalo que me dejaron mis padres, fue la educación, y, para ser más específicos, la habilidad de leer y escribir. En tiempos como los de ahora, donde casi todos los infantes se encuentran obligados a la escolarización, no es ningún mérito. Sin embargo, siempre me rodeé de seres ignorantes a quienes delegaban las labores más desagradables en el trabajo, precisamente, por ser analfabetos.

Con Reita hemos sido amigos de toda la vida. Hemos estudiado, crecido, jugado y trabajado juntos. Incluso, compartimos una habitación en las residencias comunes que nos ha brindado, tan desinteresadamente —nótese en recalcitrante sarcasmo—, nuestros patrones.

Por supuesto, nos divertíamos mucho al principio. Reita se quedaba viendo la televisión a un volumen moderado para que yo pudiera concentrarme en mis lecturas o practicar con mi guitarra. Otras veces, jugábamos a las cartas, o invitábamos a otros compañeros de trabajo para jugar a las charadas. No obstante, y con el tiempo, Reita comenzó a juntarse con los trabajadores más viejos. Aquellos que tienen los vicios y falta de moral incrustados no sólo en su mente, sino también en el rostro mismo, haciéndolos llegar rojos e inútiles a las jornadas laborales.

A menudo recibía a mi mejor amigo en calidad de bulto, luego de que sus compañeros de parranda lo depositaran en la entrada de nuestra habitación. Mi familia estaba llena de gente decente, por lo que jamás tuve que lidiar con situaciones de ese tipo, hasta que tuve que cuidar y asear a Reita en su estado etílico y de fermentación.

Una noche, mientras lo desvestía para ponerle sus ropas de dormir, un poco disimulado chupetón apareció en su nuca. Abrí más el cuello de su camisa, hacia atrás, terminando por quitársela, sólo para darme cuenta de los rasguños que se exhibían en su espalda.

—¿Y esto? ¿Te peleaste con un hombre lobo?

Mi comentario hizo carcajear a Reita, quien no mostraba pudor alguno por ocultar dichas marcas. Era evidente que había cogido. Aquello hizo preguntarme si mi mejor amigo tenía una pretendiente hace un tiempo, sin haber querido decirme.

—Tienes que venir conmigo la próxima vez.

—Ni de coña —negué con la cabeza, poniéndole la camisa de pijama y abotonándosela. Mi amigo ya se encontraba bañado y recostado en su propia cama.

—¡Anda! Últimamente hemos estado yendo a un lugar fabuloso. Bebidas, comida, bailes, chicas en poca ropa, diversión ¡Todo lo que tanta falta te hace, Shima!

La bohemia nunca fue algo que me atrajera, más que por morbo. Me generaba curiosidad el comprender cómo era que un chico de bien como Reita, podía ser atrapado por las mismas garras que le habían herido la espalda, y no soltarlo más. Era como si el joven llegara a casa y al trabajo por medio de un resorte, que le devolvía una vez más a ese cuchitril llamado...

—¿ _Anti Spleen_?

—Sí, así se llama. Hasta el nombre está bien genial, eh.

Me quedé pensando por unos instantes. De seguro, era una referencia al _spleen_ de Baudelaire, aquella perpetua sensación o estado de melancolía. El "anti", asumí que era, precisamente una referencia al bálsamo que ofrecía dicho establecimiento, por medio de bailes obscenos y roces frenéticos, mientras el alcohol atraviesa las venas de cada uno de los participantes de aquella orgía que se retomaba cada noche, después de que cayera la oscuridad.

Dudé por unos segundos, y mi compañero de habitación reparó en ello.

—Vayamos mañana, tómalo como una prueba. Si no te gusta, puedes volver a casa —se arropó a sí mismo, volteándose hacia mí, que ya me había metido a mi cama también— Y hablo en singular, porque no te arruinarás la diversión.

—Hm, tengo que pensarlo...

Y eso hice. Mis ojos no dejaron de mirar un punto muerto de la habitación, mientras mi cabeza trataba de enseñarme, en una especie de película personal creada en base a las que había visto en el cine y televisión, las cosas que podía ofrecerme _Anti Spleen_. Vamos, que el nombre era bastante llamativo. De haber oído de él sin saber qué tipo de bar o antro se trataba, quizás me habría interesado mucho más desde un principio.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba, frente a una puerta escondida tras una escalera subterránea. Luces de neón en un vistoso letrero indicaban que estábamos en el lugar correcto.

Reita abrió la puerta por mí. Tuvimos la suerte de que esa noche nos encontrábamos los dos solos, sin la pegajosa y ruidosa compañía de nuestros compañeros de trabajo, en su mayoría, hombres que podrían haber sido fácilmente nuestros padres. Pero no lo eran.

Mi padre jamás hubiese permitido que me fuera a meter en un cabaret. Pero él había muerto hace dos años, y, técnicamente, ya había cumplido con su último deseo de terminar mis estudios e independizarme. Mas, aún no tenía una esposa, dos hijos y un techo propio. Pero estaba trabajando para eso... Aunque tal parecía que a un ritmo mucho más lento que el que él había llevado en su propia vida.

Como fuera, nunca pretendí ser idéntico a mi progenitor, y creo que precisamente por ello me dejé caer en semejante lugar.

El estruendo de la música en jazz en vivo con sus contrabajos e instrumentos de viento, me dio de lleno en el rostro. Lo mismo ocurrió con las luces tenues y cálidas del enorme salón. La gente iba de aquí para allá. Hombre, mujeres y muchos otros seres cuyo sexo no supe identificar. Jamás había imaginado que el lugar en el que Reita se zambullía casi cada noche, era algo como esto.

—¡Te has quedado perplejo! —me dijo con una risotada, poniéndose frente mío. Era la única forma de que le prestara atención, dada la cantidad de elementos que atrapaban mi vista— ¡Ven, vamos por unos tragos!

Pasó un brazo a través del mío y me guió hasta la barra. Me percaté de inmediato que los trajes y accesorios estrafalarios eran la tónica de Anti Spleen. A mi alrededor circulaban una serie de personas vestidas en ropas vistosas e incluso, algunos llevando máscaras. Era un ambiente digno de un cuento... Uno muy perverso, rebosante en alcohol, sexo, drogas y, como más tarde podría darme cuenta, violencia.

Reita me llevó hasta una mesa desde donde podríamos ver a las bailarinas de burlesque. Nos sentamos, cada uno llevando un vaso de whisky en la mano. Estábamos en medio de una estéril conversación sobre las cosas que habían ocurrido en la fábrica en la que trabajábamos, cuando las luces de todo el burdel amainaron, dando paso a la presentación de las bailarinas. Las mismas de las que Reita llevaba días y días parloteándome, intentando convencerme para acompañarle a Anti Spleen.

Eran seis bailarinas en total. La principal, llevaba una melena rubia y una versión estilizada y mucho más provocadora de un uniforme militar. Su peluca era adornada por una boina del mismo estilo, y sobre la mano derecha, llevaba una fusta, con la que perseguía grácilmente a sus otras compañeras. La canción que la banda tocaba era alegre y la actuación de las chicas sobre el escenario era sensual y divertida. He de admitir que me sacó algunas sonrisas. Sin embargo, me quedó rondando la duda de por qué la voz de la canción estaba sobre puesta. La bailarina principal sólo movía los labios.

Después pensé que pavonearse con semejante desplante sobre un escenario lleno de viejos sucios mirándole y que le desvestían —aún más— con la mirada, era suficiente talento como para que un sin gracia como yo, viniera a exigirle que además cantara.

—Ruki es maravilloso —comentó mi mejor amigo, dándole un sorbo a su vaso.

—¿Quién?

Ante mi pregunta, Reita apuntó a la chica de la melena y fusta.

—El del medio. Es un chico.

Sentí mi mandíbula desencajarse y algo en mi cerebro dejando de funcionar ¿Había oído bien? ¿Las bailarinas no eran tal, sino, bailarines?

—¿Has estado follando con un hombre todo este tiempo?

El moreno pareció mirarme como si mi comentario fuera un insulto. Para mí no era más que una cruda verdad. Mi amigo era consciente de sus actos. Era imposible que en todo el tiempo que había sido cliente de Anti Spleen, no se hubiera percatado de que ese tal Ruki, tenía algo más que vello entre las piernas.

—¿Y que hay con eso? Es follar. Si tengo ganas, y si tiene un agujero, me lo puedo follar —respondió con una soberbia que me abofeteó.

Se notaba que era algo con lo que Reita ya sabía lidiar. De hecho, su respuesta sonó como si mis palabras le molestaran. Probablemente por confiar en que yo sería la última persona que se atrevería a juzgarlo de conocer esa parte de él. Pero era difícil no hacerlo. Reita siempre había sido un enamorado del sexo femenino, mas, demasiado introvertido como para conseguir algo más que, precisamente, mujeres que estarían dispuestas a darle su tiempo, si es que mi amigo pagaba por ello.

No había que ser un genio para percatarse de que el chico le traía vuelto loco. Quizás hasta era su cliente habitual.

Dejé de hablar, y me concentré en el espectáculo. Mi atención se desvió a una bailarina, o bailarín. A decir verdad, no era capaz de reconocer quién era qué.

—¿El de la izquierda quién es? —pregunté apuntando con la misma mano que sostenía mi vaso.

—Oh, ese es Aoi.

—Aoi.

—Sí. Es el más joven de los bailarines... El dueño del local cobra muy caro por él. Precios que los viejos mugrosos y nosotros mismos no podríamos pagar —hizo una pausa para fijarse más en quiénes componían el elenco esa noche— Son tres chicos y dos chicas...

Reita había comenzado a nombrarme a los tres bailarines restantes. Podía escuchar que me hablaba, mencionaba números, apodos, habilidades, precios. Sin embargo, no estaba poniendo atención del todo. La forma en que Aoi se movía por el escenario me había cautivado. No de la misma forma que te cautiva un bailarín como lo era Ruki. Aoi tenía una expresión de eterna melancolía en su rostro. En lo personal, no me animaba a querer pagar por tener su cuerpo, más bien, me daban ganas de tomarlo de la mano, y bajarlo de aquel escenario que le hacía lucir tan incómodo. Era como si nadie más reparara en lo forzada de su sonrisa, coqueteos y movimientos.

Tal vez fueran conjeturas demasiado elaboradas para una primera visita, pero como estos ambientes no son frecuentados por mí, suelo prestar atención a las nimiedades en las que nadie más se fija. Por ser detalles que se pierden en un pensamiento líquido, donde la mente flota en alcohol y sustancias ilícitas.

Aoi era un bailarín secundario. Sus piernas eran delgadas y largas, cubiertas de medias que le daban una apariencia mucho más opaca de la que realmente debían tener. Sus dedos eran largos, y sus labios gruesos. Su maquillaje estaba hecho por alguien que sabía cómo resaltar sus principales atractivos, incluso cuando el show parecía no tratarse de él, sino de Ruki.

En una escena de la performance, Ruki se sentaba en una silla, mientras cada uno de los demás bailarines acomodaba su cuerpo bocabajo en los muslos del chico de la melena, para así recibir tres golpes de su fusta y dar paso al siguiente.

Aoi era el último en esa fila, y la interrumpió. Él infló sus mejillas, se guardó una pequeña trenza de su pelo, detrás de la oreja, y se cruzó de brazos. El resto de los actores y bailarines se miraron entre ellos por décimas de segundos. Ruki compuso una expresión de incomprensión también. Sin embargo, no le tomó demasiado improvisar poniéndose de pie y dándole una sonora nalgada a Aoi que se escuchó a la perfección en un silencio intencionado de la banda. La música siguió, y Ruki se llevó a Aoi tirando de su oreja, con cuidado de no hacerle daño, por supuesto.

—Siempre le dan esos papeles de malcriado —comentó mi amigo entre las risas y aplausos de un público que parecía encantado por la actitud del moreno.

—¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Diecinueve. Tenía menos cuando llegó acá.

Sentí un malestar en el estómago. Tenía claro que la mayoría de las personas que se dedican al mundo de la prostitución, se debe a que no conocen otra alternativa, y que, además, comienzan muy jóvenes. El dinero se obtiene complaciendo a otros, y no quiero quitar méritos a quién se desenvuelven a tal oficio —ya que no debe ser nada fácil aguantar el asco de abrir las piernas a un montón de seres indeseables que piensan únicamente en su propia satisfacción—, mas, es una forma fácil de conseguir pasta.

Con el tiempo aprendí que conllevaba un montón de otras desventajas que no son comentadas por nadie. Mueren con sus víctimas, y se repiten con los nuevos miembros del elenco de bailarines y prostitutas.

Temí que Aoi hubiese pasado por una serie de vejaciones, considerando lo joven que era. Y todas las que le esperaban, de no poder salir de ese arrabal.

El show terminó, y con ello, las personas que se encontraban a nuestro alrededor se ponían de pie y desperdigaban por el lugar. Me llamó particularmente la atención, que muchas se precipitaban hacia un costado del escenario ¿Esperaban un autógrafo o algo así? En medio de mis cavilaciones, Reita se puso de pie y me jaló nuevamente de la muñeca. Terminé mi whisky de un sorbo y lo miré con confusión, mientras me dejaba llevar.

—¡Apúrate! ¡Nos los van a ganar!

—¿De qué hablas?

—¡De Ruki y Aoi!

Me detuve en seco, haciendo que mi mejor amigo casi tropezara por mi acción. Negué con la cabeza y luego hablé de forma enfática.

—No. No lo haré.

—¡Mierda, Shima! ¡Siempre tienes que estropear toda la diversión! ¿A qué diablos viniste entonces?

Reita lucía mosqueado. A nuestro alrededor la gente se desplazaba con velocidad, al son de la misma banda que hasta hace unos minutos, se encontraba tocando para el show.

—Vine a ver de qué va todo esto, pero creo que es demasiado para mí.

—Entonces vete, no me friegues la fiesta a mí.

Vi cómo mi amigo se mezclaba con la multitud. Como habíamos ido solos es noche, no habría nadie que tirara a Reita de regreso a nuestro dormitorio, por lo que asumí la responsabilidad y fue detrás de él. Era eso, o que al otro día lo encontraran muerto por hipotermia en la calle.

Me mimeticé con los demás, hasta hallar mi mejor amigo, y compañero de parranda. También me encontré con Ruki. Parecía disfrutar la atención de todos los hombres a su alrededor, regalándole cigarrillos y encendiéndolos por él mientras este lo sostenía con sus labios rojos. Reita le hizo un gesto con la mano, haciendo que al chico de la melena se le iluminara el rostro de inmediato.

—¡Rei-chan! —se alejó del montón de hombres mayores y se abalanzó a los brazos de mi amigo.

No dejó pasar ni cinco segundos, cuando le marcó el cuello con labial. Le hizo un gesto de "adiós" a los demás hombres, quienes vean cómo el que parecía ser, su cliente favorito, arrebataba a Ruki como si nada.

No culpo a Ruki. Después de todo, Reita era el más joven en todo ese tumulto.

Creo que Reita ha de ser un buen cliente. También provenía de una familia de bien, habiendo sido bien educado en su trato a otros. Tal vez... De haberse conocido en otras circunstancias, y si Ruki hubiese nacido como una fémina, ambos hubiesen sido una bonita pareja.

Desde el mismo pasillo iluminado en luces rojas por donde desapareció mi amigo, emergieron dos voces que parecían estar discutiendo. Pensé en ignorarles, pero tenía que hacer la hora esperando a que Reita se desocupara con Ruki. Avancé temeroso. La música que sonaba era una especie de jazz más tranquilo, ideal para conversar a gusto, o calmar un poco los ánimos, luego del espectáculo que se había ofrecido.

Observé, desde una esquina, cómo dos hombres de traje, impecables, hablaban entre ellos. Me tomó tiempo reconocer a la persona más esbelta y baja que los otros dos. De pronto, uno de los hombres, que llevaba un cuidado bigote, haló a esa persona entre ambos, haciendo que esta se quejara e intentara zafarse del agarre.

Para entonces no me quedó mayor duda, se trataba de Aoi.

—No tienes mucho que pensar. Préstame a tu chiquillo por unas horas, y condonaré la mitad de tus deudas del local...

—¡Papi, dile que no!

Otro revoltijo en el estómago ¿El otro sujeto era su padre? ¿Fue él quien había metido a Aoi en esto?

El otro hombre, que aún no respondía, pareció pensar la oferta por unos momentos. Todo esto, mientras el hombre del bigote retenía a Aoi de sus hombros.

—Debes un montón de dinero.

—Lo sé —respondió y reclamó a quién daba a entender, era su hijo— Pero no dejaré a Aoi con un cualquiera. Rechazo tu oferta.

Parecía ser que ninguno de los dos daría su brazo a torcer. El hombre de bigote no soltaba el agarre de la muñeca del moreno. Entre ambos tironeaban a Aoi de un lado a otro, mientras este tenía una expresión de terror en su rostro. Me acerqué un poco más, dispuesto a intervenir y evitar que ese jovencito siguiera siendo visto como moneda de cambio. Como un parche para los problemas económicos del burdel.

—Ya oíste, te dijeron que no.

Salí de mi escondite y hablé con firmeza. Los tres hombres me dirigieron la vista, el de bigote claramente indignado por mi intromisión.

—¿De dónde saliste tú y quién mierda te crees que eres?

—Sólo un hombre que sabe retirarse dignamente y aceptar un "no" por respuesta. Pero he de imaginar que no todos tenemos ese sector del cerebro desarrollado, ¿no?

Sentí cómo el sujeto me tomaba del cuello de mi camisa para estamparme contra la pared. Alcé mis palmas vacías. Nunca fui alguien a quien se le dieran las peleas. Sin embargo, no fue necesario otra respuesta de mi parte. Un par de guardias habían aparecido por el mismo pasillo donde me escondía hace un rato, obligando al hombre de bigote a soltarme, y abandonar el lugar.

—No te quiero ver por aquí otra vez —dijo el hombre que sostenía a Aoi, que aún lucía conmocionado por toda la situación.

—Eso diré yo cuando te desalojen a ti y a todas tus putas baratas.

El rostro del dueño del local, pareció descomponerse por unos segundos, expresándose en su ceño fruncido e interior de su mejilla, siendo mordida.

Quería saber cómo se encontraba Aoi. El chico me miraba con expresión temerosa, casi usando a su padre como escudo entre él y yo.

—¿Cómo te llamas, joven? —la pregunta me hizo despabilar, y mirar a los ojos de la persona de quién provenía.

—Takashima Kouyou, señor —di una reverencia— Disculpe la intromisión, pero iba pasando por aquí y me pareció que había sido suficientemente claro con ese hombre como para que siguiera insistiendo.

—¿Te quedaste a ver el show? ¿Te gustó?

—¿Eh? —el cambio de tópico me confundió, pero me puse a la corriente en unos instantes— ¡Ah, sí! Mi amigo es un cliente habitual y me arrastró consigo esta noche. Lo he disfrutado bastante, Aoi brilla mucho en el escenario.

Las luces rojas del lugar no me dejaban distinguir matices en la piel del menor de los tres, pero estoy seguro, por la expresión y el breve vistazo que Aoi me dio antes de bajar la mirada, que mi comentario le había cohibido.

—¿Ves como sí lo haces bien? —apretó un poco su mano en el hombro del moreno— Pero ahí tú, llevándome la contraria siempre —volvió a dirigirse a mí— Mi nombre es Kai, y veo que ya conoces a Aoi.

No pude con la duda.

—¿Usted es su padre?

La pregunta pareció descolocar al mayor de los tres.

—Ese es uno de los tantos secretos de Anti Spleen —me miró alzando una ceja— Pero podría revelarte eso y muchas cosas más si formaras parte de mi equipo.

—¿Yo?

—Parece que eres un jovencito respetuoso y educado. No por nada conoces la palaba consentimiento, ¿o me equivoco?

No entendía nada. Supuse que mi intervención, bastante entrometida por lo demás, había gustado al dueño del local. Sin embargo, no comprendía a qué se refería a formar parte de su equipo.

—No se equivoca —respondí sin más.

—¿A qué te dedicas, Takashima-kun?

—Trabajo en la fábrica de cerillas del centro. Soy la persona que siempre responde afirmativo a la pregunta "¿tienes fuego?"

Mi comentario hizo carcajear al hombre, y le sacó una sonrisa a Aoi. Me sentí pleno. Generalmente, el de las bromas era Reita. Pero no estaba de más intentar ser gracioso de vez en cuando.

—Me agrada tu actitud.

—También leo mucho y toco guitarra en mis tiempos libres.

—¡Oh, también eres músico!

Asentí. Eso último pareció captar aún más la atención de Aoi, a quién le brillaron los ojos bajo la calurosa luz sobre la que estábamos sumidos los tres.

—La banda de jazz estaría encantada de recibir un miembro nuevo. Y yo, de tenerte en mi local —estiró la mano, queriendo cerrar el trato de inmediato.

Todo la situación y el mismo ofrecimiento, me había tomado por sorpresa. Esa noche, había salido con la intención de tomar un trago y descubrir qué era lo que encandilaba a mi mejor amigo y a tantos otros hombres para volver a Anti Spleen a diario. Pero cuando me vi dándole la mano a Kai, comprendí.

Era la dualidad de un infierno y paraíso terrenal. Era un hechizo que comenzaba a media noche, y del cual nunca más pude salir. Hasta el día de hoy, que me tomo el tiempo de escribir todo esto a modo de recordatorio. El alcohol ha hecho estragos en mi memoria, y más vale dejar registro de esta historia, antes de que se pierda como los mismos traumas y experiencias que viven las prostitutas y bailarines con los que me relacionaba a diario.

Esa noche, Aoi me dio las gracias, y se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla.

Comencé a trabajar como miembro de la banda. Mi amigo, al enterarse, me hizo hablar con Kai para ver si tenía algún puesto que le permitiera formas parte de aquel mundo que le había maravillado desde un principio. Y tal como un sueño hecho realidad para Reita, el chico terminó como un aprendiz de barman. Tal como en la fábrica, era torpe, y en el primer día ya había roto varios vasos. Sin embargo, Kai elogiaba su dedicación y amabilidad con los clientes. Eso, y que sabía cómo mantener una conversación con los borrachos, por medio de chistes y anécdotas de su infancia.

Para entonces, me había hecho muy cercano de Aoi, y Kai me consideraba un trabajador de confianza, a quien también le delegaba algunas tareas administrativas. La paga era mucho mejor que la de la fábrica, y como ya no teníamos lugar donde quedarnos, Kai nos ofreció a mí y a Reita vivir en Anti Spleen. Al principio, no me pareció demasiado la idea, pero la amabilidad de mis compañeros de trabajo, me terminó por convencer. Éramos una verdadera comunidad, unidos por lazos fraternos creados con el tiempo, pero no por ello menos significativos.

Aoi acudía a mí cada vez que quería distraerse o desahogarse. No tenía muchos clientes, debido a que Kai era terriblemente quisquilloso para elegir quiénes lo serían. Aoi decía que Kai lo hacía porque se preocupaba por él. No obstante, no podía estar más lejos de la realidad.

—¿En serio es tu padre? —pregunté un día que Aoi apareció en mi habitación para que le enseñara a tocar guitarra.

Sus dedos tan delgados y largos eran ideales para presionar los trastes, aunque a veces debía ayudarlo con los cejillos.

Mi pregunta le hizo soltar una corta risa, casi amarga.

—Te has quedado pegado con esa duda.

—¿Y cómo no? Reita me contó que llegaste muy joven a este lugar.

Dejó la guitarra a un costado de mi cama, y se acomodó mejor en ella para comenzar a explicarme todo el embrollo.

Aoi tenía dieciséis cuando Kai lo trajo a Anti Spleen. Sus padres y él, eran una familia pobre que estaba vendiéndolo para poder comer. Antes de que algún enfermo se quedara con él, Kai ofreció una cuantiosa suma de dinero por Aoi, y de paso, la promesa de que si le dejaban llevárselo, a este jamás le faltaría nada. Sus padres accedieron, y desde entonces él y Kai están juntos.

Quise protestar. Decir a Aoi que había un mundo allá afuera que brillaba y prometía mucho más que estar siempre encerrado y fingiendo una sonrisa para otros. También lo horrible que me parecía que Kai le hubiese comprado, sólo para tenerlo como un miembro más de su circo. Sin embargo, Aoi se adelantó y me dijo que él mismo había decidido ejercer la prostitución cuando se dio cuenta de todo el dinero que podía hacer.

Le pregunté qué sucedía con su dinero, y me dijo que Kai lo guardaba en una caja fuerte, para algún día, y cuando tuviera suficiente, comprar un departamento para el moreno y pagar sus estudios en algún lugar del extranjero.

También le pregunté si recordaba cómo fue su primera experiencia en la prostitución, pero me dijo que había sido hace tanto, que no lo recordaba.

¿Serían dos? ¿Tres o cuatro años atrás? De cualquier forma, me estremecía ante la idea de un pequeño Aoi, siendo vendido como ganado, y dedicándose al oficio más antiguo del mundo, desde tan joven.

Dos meses llevaba en Anti Spleen. Reita se hacía el tiempo para ver a Ruki por las noches en que no se encontrara muy ocupado o exhausto. No eran una pareja, pero sí disfrutaban de la compañía mutua. Similar a lo que yo y Aoi hacíamos. Sin el sexo de por medio, por supuesto.

Sin embargo, todo cambió para mi cumpleaños número veinticinco.

Habíamos brindado con cervezas y un enorme pastel para compartir con todos los miembros de Anti Spleen: bailarinas, bodegueros, músicos, prostitutas, meseros y guardias. Todos reunidos después de haber cerrado un poco antes el local. Dije que no era necesario tanto aparataje, pero todos insistieron en que el cierre más temprano de lo normal, era orden del jefe. Kai no se encontraba en la ciudad por ese día, ni los tres siguientes, pero había dejado claro que quería que me celebraran como correspondía.

Estuvimos en pie hasta pasadas las tres de la mañana, momento en que comencé a sentirme cansado por todo el agotamiento de la semana. Me dirigí a mi habitación tambaleándome un poco. Mi cuerpo aún no se acostumbraba a ingerir dosis moderadas de alcohol sin idiotizarme.

Me senté en la cama para quitarme los zapatos cuando escuché que golpeaban mi puerta. Mis pies descalzos tocaron la alfombra de mi dormitorio y se encaminaron hasta abrir a quien tocó.

—¿Aoi?

Me hizo un gesto de silencio con la mano y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Llevaba la yukata que usaba normalmente para dormir. Me había contado que era el único recuerdo que le quedaba de sus padres. La habían vendido, precisamente, por falta de dinero, pero con el tiempo lograron recuperarla y se la enviaron con Kai. Este último no dejó que los viera de nuevo. Que, si hacía eso, querría volver con ellos, y eso significaría volver a experimentar una miseria que hace años, ya había dejado atrás.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le seguí el juego, hablando en voz baja.

—Kai me dijo que te diera tu regalo de cumpleaños...

Aoi había comenzado a llamarlo por su nombre desde hace un tiempo. Casi el mismo que nos había tomado volvernos más cercanos. Me daba la impresión de que percibía la incomodidad que me generaba ver a Kai de la forma idolatra en que él sí lo hacía.

Sin darme espacio a cuestionamientos, Aoi desató el nudo de su prenda, dejándola caer a sus pies.

Casi me da un infarto cuando aquello sucedió. Debajo de su yukata, Aoi vestía un conjunto de arneses que rodeaban su pecho, parte del torso, y que luego bajaban hasta sus muslos, en forma de ligueros. Lucía precioso, mejor que cualquier fantasía antes pensada por cualquier hombre. Aoi era una fantasía fresca, y que nadie nunca había tenido antes. Así se sentía cuando le veía, aún cuando estaba seguro de que no era la primera vez que vestía dicho atuendo para alguien más.

—¿Kai te dijo que...?

Volvió a silenciarme. Caí por su hechizo por unos momentos, sintiendo el calor de su respiración contra la tela de mi pantalón. Cerca, cada vez más cerca. Su mejilla acariciando mi entrepierna y luego su lengua, presionando. Me detuve en seco y lo hice detenerse también.

Aoi lucía confundido, y hasta decepcionado. Como si mi respuesta hubiese sido indicadora de que no me gustaba lo que veía y él hacía. Elevé su mentón, consiguiendo que me mirara y se pusiera de pie nuevamente.

—No quiero que hagas esto porque Kai te lo pidió. No está bien.

Aún más desconcertado, se mordió el labio inferior.

—Aoi, mírame —atraje una vez más su atención a mí— ¿Quieres esto?

Me sonrió y volví a sentir que el brillo de sus ojos, cual licor, volvía a embriagarme.

—No ha sido Kai quien me trajo hasta aquí. Fuiste tú.

Tomó mi mano y me guio hasta mi propia cama. Me dejé empujar sobre ella, mientras Aoi escalaba mi cuerpo con los movimientos de un gato, seguro de su presa como tal. Las argollas de su traje tintineaban ante cada movida del moreno.

Me costaba reaccionar. Era como si hubiese perdido toda mi fuerza, y ahora, estuviera a merced del menor. Por mi cabeza pasó la idea de si así mismo se sentían todos los clientes de Aoi cuando estaban en una habitación junto a él. Mas, al notar algunas marcas en la piel contraria, esa idea abandonó mi mente. No se trataba de chupetones o mordidas, eran moretones de golpes.

Nuevamente esa sensación se apoderó de mí. Aquella inútil esperanza de sacarlo de aquel lugar.

Aoi ya se había acomodado sobre mi cintura, empezando a frotarse contra mí. Me enderecé, e intenté besarlo. Sin embargo, Aoi corrió el rostro hacia el lado. Suspiré con una enorme frustración, la cual no pasó desapercibida para el moreno, quién me habló con lástima.

—Kai dice que debo guardar los besos sólo para ciertas personas.

—Kai no está —respondí casi de inmediato, logrando que Aoi se volviera a verme con sus ojos enormes de canica negra— Déjame ser una de esas personas. No me veas como un cliente más.

—Kouyou...

—Dime Shima.

Atraje su rostro hacia el mío y lo besé. El moreno tardó un poco en corresponderme, pero para cuando lo hizo, podría jurar que, con esa unión, acababa de firmar un pacto con él. No se lo dije, pero desde ese primer encuentro carnal de ambos, me puse como meta sacarlo de aquel lugar a como dé lugar. No me importaba su historia, sus clientes actuales, Kai, ni el mismísimo Reita. Él estaba feliz disfrutando de la intermitencia de Ruki. La libertad que aquella relación le proporcionaba.

—Realmente me gustas mucho, Aoi.

—Dime Yuu.

Su nombre real era Yuu. Sonaba mucho más suave cuando lo susurraba en su oído cada vez que escapaba de su alcoba para visitarme por las noches. La ausencia de Kai por tres días, terminó transformándose en una semana completa. No hubo día en que la presencia de Yuu no llegase a decorar, perfumar y habitar mi habitación, por al menos, unas horas. Mas, nunca se quedaba a dormir.

Cada que se despedía con un beso y desaparecía por esa puerta, incrementaban mis deseos por sacarlo de ese lugar. Y no sólo eso. Comencé a sentir una rabia inhumana, cada vez que me percataba de la forma en que los demás miraban a Yuu. Sus ojos fulminantes, sus bocas jadeantes y sus sucias manos, intentando acercarse al escenario para tener un trozo de las piernas del moreno, contorneándose al son de mi música. Me sentí un tarado, por ser el mismo ejecutor de los ritmos que le hacían bailar así, provocando a un público vulgar como aquel.

Esa semana fue la mejor, y a su vez, la peor de toda mi vida. Todas las noches Aoi me visitaba y me hacía subir hasta el cielo, sólo para dejarme caer cuando se negaba a compartir una noche conmigo. Huía, casi tan pronto como terminábamos de hacerlo. Sólo se quedaba unos minutos adicionales, que yo mismo tenía que rogarle. Quería asegurarme de que estuviera bien para él. De que eso que teníamos, se sintiera bien. Pero Yuu no se atrevía. Mientras él abandonaba mi habitación, con una sonrisa y un beso que me lanzaba desde la puerta, yo me quedaba con una sensación de vacío que sólo era llenada por celos y rabia a la mañana siguiente, cuando lo veía practicando los pasos y vistiendo la ropa y maquillaje que era para consumo ajeno.

Aoi era un producto creado por Kai. Kai era el director de una orquesta completa. Una ópera interminable de la destrucción de Yuu, disfrazada en melodías alegres en un idioma que nadie se detenía a revisar. Porque la letra contaba la historia, ¿y quién se toma el tiempo de analizar con dedicación una canción, un poema? Nadie quiere reparar en lo que se cuenta y hasta grita entre líneas. Yo no podía hacer que la gente recapacitara de sus prácticas, de las cuales yo mismo era cómplice al participar del llamado "equipo" de Kai.

Estaba siendo cómplice del cautiverio de la misma persona de quién me había enamorado. Hubiese sido más fácil no dejarme caer por la tentación. La inicial, al acudir a Anti Spleen, y las consecuentes. Todas y cada una de las noches en las que Yuu se entregó a mí y yo a él, entre besos, caricias y susurros. Cada guiño, cada mirada y sonrisa que nos regalábamos dentro del día para comunicarnos, sin hacer que los demás sospecharan demasiado. Así mismo mi expresión de completa resignación al ver como el chico que me traía vuelto loco, se mostraba, bailaba y tocaba frente a un montón de otros hombres, que aprovechando la ausencia de Kai, ofrecían sus fajos de billetes a Aoi.

Pero ellos no le conocían como yo. Intentaban ganárselo con presentes, palabras halagadoras y miles de yenes. Yuu sabía que le observaba. Sabía que me dolía, pero él parecía disfrutar de ello. De tenerme comiendo de su mano como uno más de su séquito de admiradores. No podía seguir mirando, aquello me estaba matando y me quitaba por completo el control de mis pensamientos.

Abandoné a la banda en plena presentación. Por supuesto, siguieron sin mí, pero el moreno de quien me había enamorado perdidamente, corrió hasta mí. Con todo y los zapatos de tacón que llevaba esa noche.

Me detuvo en el mismo pasillo donde nos miramos por primera vez. Donde me besó en la mejilla y selló de tal manera mi compromiso con él. No entré a Anti Spleen por un mejor trabajo, ni por sexo ilimitado con una de las prostitutas, como Reita sí hizo. Entré como un miembro del cabaret para salvar a Yuu, para que nunca más tuviera que llamarle por aquel seudónimo, y que juntos, tuviéramos una casa en el extranjero si así lo deseaba.

—¡Shima!

Ante su llamado, me di la vuelta. Le vi con esa expresión de niño mimado. La indignación en su rostro, por no estar cumpliendo con lo estipulado en mi contrato con Anti Spleen. Ni tampoco nuestro acuerdo de palabra, de no hacer evidente lo nuestro.

No fue necesario responderle cuando Kai apareció en el mismo pasillo, a unos metros de Aoi.

—Takashima, ¿serías tan amable de acompañarme?

La voz y presencia de Kai era imponente. Sumado a ello, la idea de que haya sido testigo de cómo abandoné a la banda durante el show y la velocidad con la que Aoi abandonó el escenario para perseguirme, me puso los pelos de punta. Toda la adrenalina, la mismísima rabia que me corroía en cada célula de mi cuerpo, quedó petrificada. Se apagó de golpe, como una cerilla echada sobre el lavaplatos.

Resignado a mi destino, obedecí a Kai, sin ser detenido en ningún momento por el moreno.

—Toma asiento, ¿quieres un trago?

Me ofreció whisky de la botella de vidrio que siempre adornaba su escritorio. Sentía el cuerpo frío, así que asentí y bebí el vaso de golpe. Kai no pareció inmutarse, y me sirvió otro.

—Algunos miembros de Anti Spleen me han notificado que te has hecho muy amigo de Aoi, ¿me equivoco?

La forma en que me miraba y hablaba con una sonrisa, era escalofriante.

Volví a asentir, dándole un corto sorbo a mi vaso recién servido. Estaba nervioso, pero el alcohol y la idea de haber sido traicionado por alguno de mis compañeros de trabajo, me estaba devolviendo el calor al cuerpo.

—Sabes que agradezco enormemente tu compromiso, dedicación e incluso que te tomes el tiempo de entretener a mi muchacho con tus clases de guitarra y consejos sobre la vida.

Kai hablaba de pie, moviéndose entre el librero a su espalda, y el escritorio que nos separaba. También se había servido un vaso de whisky, pero lo bebía con serenidad. Parecía que nada inmutaba a Kai, ni siquiera el evidente conocimiento de que Yuu y yo teníamos algo. Un algo que se había gestado, precisamente en ausencia del jefe, y eso, por donde se viera, era una traición a su confianza.

Miró su vaso, haciendo girar los tres hielos que flotaban en licor. Luego me miró a mí, levantándome una ceja e invitándome a hablar.

—Te noto ofuscado, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?

Negué con la cabeza, pero el resto de mi lenguaje corporal me delataba. Mis dedos se enterraban en los brazos de esa silla, y la forma en que rehuía la mirada ajena mientras me mordía la mejilla, decía otra cosa.

Kai al fin se sentó y me ofreció un cigarrillo. Estaba acostumbrado a fumar porquerías baratas junto a Reita ya que era para lo que nos alcanzaba entonces. Sin embargo, siempre que Kai me invitaba a su oficina, aprovechaba de ofrecerme de sus cigarrillos importados, hechos con la mejor selección de tabaco que alguna vez probé.

—Sé qué estás intentando hacer, Takashima —se reclinó en su asiento, y le dio la primera calada a su cigarro— Pero no lo vas a conseguir. A Aoi le encanta la atención del público, y también adora vestir trajes y moverse al compás de la música, ¿realmente quieres quitarle eso?

Me ofendía la sorna con la que me hablaba, intentando hacerme sentir culpable por medio de falacias ¿Es que era tan ciego como para no reparar en lo fingida de la sonrisa de Aoi, cada vez que debía subirse nuevamente al escenario?

—Se llama Yuu Shiroyama, no Aoi. "Aoi" es un invento tuyo para hacerle calzar en tu burdel.

Kai pareció impresionado por mi comentario, mas, pudiendo haber reaccionado peor, sólo le dio unos golpecitos a su cigarrillo sobre el cenicero y siguió hablándome.

—Veo que se han hecho muy cercanos en el último tiempo, ¿no? Me imagino que también te ha contado de cómo guardo sus ahorros para que un día persiga sueños más grandes, ojalá lejos de acá.

—También me contó que lo compraste.

Kai soltó una risa, soberbia como toda su personalidad.

—Le hice un favor. Pasó de vestir harapos y escarbar basureros con su madre, a tener cuatro comidas al día y un armario completo para él solo.

—A cambio de su libertad, ¿no? Le arriendas a quién te parece y lo has obligado a subirse a ese escenario para bailar a un montón de degenerados desde que era sólo un chico ¡Y aún sigue siendo muy joven!

—Tú también fuiste cliente —sentenció— Nadie te obligó a entrar aquí, pero aún así, sigues perpetuando todo este mundo. Eres un engranaje más de esta enorme máquina. Ni más, ni menos, Takashima. Y todo porque también, como todos esos degenerados que mencionas, caíste en los encantos de Aoi —sorbió su whisky una vez más, y me dio otra de sus sonrisas socarronas.

Apreté los dientes. Sabía que Kai tenía razón. Sin embargo, la forma en que él lo decía, era sumamente cruda. Mucho más de lo que mi cabeza me lo había repetido y hecho recapacitar durante los meses que llevaba en Anti Spleen. Quería sentirme diferente en relación al resto de la audiencia, pero, ¿qué tan distinto era a ellos realmente?

—Déjame contarte dos de los secretos de Anti Spleen —se reclinó hacia delante, apoyando sus brazos sobre el mesón— Mi nombre es Yutaka Tanabe. Aunque eso es seguramente algo que Yuu te contó.

—No lo hizo —respondí con rapidez.

—¡Excelente! —levantó sus brazos en un gesto casi de celebración, sólo para volver a apoyar los codos en el escritorio, uniendo sus manos una con la otra— Entonces eres un privilegiado al conocer mi nombre real —por fin había terminado su whisky, y entonces, prosiguió— Déjame decirte, Shima... Así es como te llama tu amigo, ¿no? —no respondí, sólo lo quedé mirando a los ojos— Es muy noble tu intención de querer sacar a Yuu de este lugar. No obstante, es una misión inútil. Yuu pertenece acá, si lo sacas, será como arrancar a una flor de la tierra. Vivirá un tiempo, exhibiendo su belleza en el exterior, pero ¿cuánto durará? ¿Un par de días antes de que se sienta morir y quiera volver?

—Yuu es una persona. Él sí puede adaptarse y cambiar su destino. No es como si estuviese condenado a pasar el resto de su juventud y vida bajo este cuchitril.

Una carcajada salió desde lo más profundo de la garganta del otro. No había forma de derribar su buen humor.

—Eres tan ingenuo, Takashima... He de suponer que Aoi, como el buen chico que es, no te lo contó todo. Pero, vamos, llevas más de dos meses acá, mereces saberlo —volvió a acomodarse sobre el escritorio, mirándome a los ojos, con la persistente intención de intimidarme— ¿Sabes por qué estoy tan seguro de que Yuu volverá a mis brazos sin importar las veces que intentes tú, o docenas más, sacarlo de Anti Spleen?

—No.

Me hizo un gesto con su mano para que me acercara. Estaba a punto de revelarme el otro secreto que tenía pendiente. El más turbio y que más me descompuso. Kai se acercó a mi oído y susurró en él.

—Porque yo soy su primer cliente. Yuu me pertenece.

Quedé sin aliento por unos segundos, mientras me alejaba del mayor. Su cara, imperturbable, con esa sonrisa tétrica pintada como una fachada de amabilidad con la que seguro convenció a los padres de Yuu. Peor aún, con la que probablemente seguía convenciendo a este último a diario.

Yutaka había comprado a Yuu, sólo para venderle a este mismo una idea de felicidad y amor que era tan enfermiza como las imágenes que chocaban en mi cabeza, unas con otras.

La vez que no soporté obviar el tema de las marcas en el cuerpo del moreno.

—Dime dónde duele —susurré contra su piel, despegando mis labios de ella sólo para darme a entender con claridad.

—Aquí... —dijo apuntando sus muslos— Aquí —continuó con uno de sus brazos. Y así le siguieron sus hombros, clavículas, estómago, mejilla, ojos y boca.

Yuu rompió en llanto en un momento, y yo quedé descolocado. Mas, no insistí en mi acción y sólo lo abracé hasta que se sintió más repuesto. Entonces, sólo sentía rencor por todos quienes le habían hecho tanto daño. Sin embargo, sólo después de la revelación de Kai, caí en cuenta que el dolor del menor no era algo tangible, ni mucho menos físico. No descansaba en ninguna de sus extremidades. Era un dolor de adentro, ilocalizable, incurable. Pero mi terquedad me hizo no desistir en mi deseo de salvarlo, y luego, impedirle que regresara a aquel pozo donde llevada años encerrado.

La ira me cegó y me hizo desbaratar el escritorio de Kai de un solo manotazo. Papeles, lápices, adornos, y hasta los mismos cigarrillos y la botella de whisky que habíamos acostumbrado a compartir. Todo en el suelo, empapando la lujosa alfombra de la oficina del dueño de Anti Spleen. Este sólo se hizo hacia atrás ante mi acción, para salir ileso de mi arrebato. No tenía intención de golpearlo ¿Qué habría conseguido con eso? Romperle la nariz o amoratarle el ojo no habría devuelto los años perdidos a Yuu, ni tampoco su libertad.

Salí de su oficina, encontrándome de lleno con el rostro del moreno. Todas las veces que lo vi llorar, no se comparaban con aquella. Kai le había expuesto, y yo ya no sabía lidiar con la sensación de desesperanza que pintaba el escenario. Sin embargo, aún así insistí.

—¡Vámonos! —tomé sus dos manos, sin tiempo para consolarlo. Yo mismo sentía cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a salir en mí— ¡Vámonos ahora, Yuu!

Lo halé, pero los pies de Yuu no se movieron. Se cubrió el rostro con la mano que tenía libre, y continuó llorando.

—No puedo.

—¡Joder, sí puedes! —lo tomé de los hombros, con desesperación. Le hice mirarme a los ojos. Su maquillaje se había corrido, pero poco y nada me importaba. Yuu me gustaba mucho más a cara lavada, y siendo él mismo. No una muñeca en la casa de juegos de Kai— ¿Recuerdas cuando te decía que había un mundo allá afuera esperándote? Ahora puedes conocerlo, y yo estaré contigo.

—Nadie está esperándome allá afuera, Shima...

Quise protestar, pero Kai emergió de su oficina, como el mismísimo demonio que era. Le habló a Yuu, mientras desde el salón principal podía escucharse un tumulto. Estaban desalojando el lugar. Era el fin de Anti Spleen.

—Yuu, sígueme. Nos vamos de aquí.

—¡No lo escuches!

—Vámonos, bonito —se acercó a paso lento a espaldas del menor de los tres— Siempre quisiste estudiar medicina en el extranjero, ¿no quieres eso? Tendrás tu carrera, y una preciosa casa para los dos.

Los hipidos no dejaban de salir de Yuu, quien para entonces ya había soltado mi mano para abrazarse a sí mismo. Me pregunté cuántas veces tuvo que hacer eso último para calmar la sensación de soledad eterna en su persona.

Se acercó a mi rostro, y me dejó un último beso, antes de desaparecer con Kai por la salida de emergencia. Vi todo en cámara lenta. Sus labios moviéndose, diciéndome _"Gracias. Te amo. Lo siento"_. La última mirada que Yutaka me dio, y cómo desaparecieron en un taxi que ya tenía a su conductor acomodando las últimas maletas en el interior del vehículo.

Recuerdo retroceder, hasta chocar mi espalda con la pared. Para entonces, me volteé, siguiendo esta vez hacia delante y así poder apreciar todo el caos que se desplegaba en el burdel. Bailarinas y prostitutas intentando rescatar las pertenencias de sus habitaciones. Guardias impidiendo inútilmente proteger un patrimonio que no les pertenecían, pero por el que tenían una lealtad mucho mayor a la de su mismo capitán, quien había abandonado el barco para escapar cobardemente.

Recuerdo los gritos, los vidrios y botellas quebrándose. También recuerdo a Reita tomándome de la mano, mientras en la otra sostenía la de Ruki. Corrimos los tres, hasta encontrar descanso en un callejón.

Recuerdo las preguntas precipitándose sobre mí. Los "¿estás bien?" y los "¿Qué pasó con Aoi?". Sin embargo, hasta el día de hoy no puedo responder a ninguna de ambas. Han pasado años desde entonces, y todavía no sabría decir si me siento mejor. Mucho menos, qué fue lo que ocurrió y que hizo a Yuu quedarse con la soga al cuello en vez de permitirme bajarlo de aquella ejecución pública.

Creí que lo que sentíamos por el otro era suficientemente fuerte como para salvarlo. Con el tiempo entendí que no se trataba de lo que Yuu sentía por mí, que era innegable. Se trataba de lo que sentía por Kai, y cómo este consiguió original y perpetuar dicho sentimiento.

Creí que podría salvarlo, mas, Yuu no quería ser salvado.

Creí que podría escapar de su hechizo, pero Kai tenía razón: yo fui cómplice. Caí por su producto, y terminé enamorándome de la persona que ello escondía.

Este es el precio que tengo que pagar.


End file.
